


Working Holiday

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Funny, M/M, Mild Fluff, One Shot, Rubbish ahead, Short Story, Sick Character, Sick Fic, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein gets sick and is forced to take a day off.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker & Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Kudos: 8





	Working Holiday

"I'm fine." Ornstein said bluntly. But that was a lie, and it was glaringly obvious. The lion knight would walk with a silent step, his shoulders squared, back straight, and his head held high. Today he was a far cry from the graceful lion that struck fear into the many undead that came to challenge them. He walked with his head down, shoulders drooping, nearly slouching as he drug his feet. At times his spear would loudly clang against the floor or a column causing him to flinch.

"I don't believe you." Smough replied as he put his hands on his hips. In his massive armor the gesture looked almost comical. "I'm just tired." Ornstein's voice came out raspy as if he'd been coughing all night. "Bollocks." Smough spat. "Take off your helmet and let me check your temperature."

"I said I'm fine. Besides, what business is it of yours how I'm feeling? I thought you didn't like me anyway." Ornstein replied. Smough was starting to get annoyed with him. "I don't like you. But even so it's my business to protect the Princess, and yours as well. We can't do that effectively if we can't work as a team. Which means taking care of yourself." Smough jabbed his finger against Ornstein's chest plate for emphasis. "Now, take off your bloody helmet so I can take your temperature."

Setting his spear against the wall Ornstein began to remove his helmet, but then he hesitated. "Oh, come on! As if anybody in an abandoned city would care what you look like!" Smough sighed as he rolled his eyes. As Ornstein removed his helmet he gave his fiercest glare, but Smough was unbothered by it. The lion knight's face was flushed pink and sweat was beading on his forehead. His normally sharp gaze was dull and lifeless, he looked both tired and annoyed at the same time.

Tugging off his gauntlet Smough placed the back of his hand to Ornstein's face. He was burning up, he had to be miserable under all that armor. "You're running a fever." Smough said flatly. "I'm fine." Ornstein replied as he put his helmet back on. Smough sighed and mumbled something under his breath. Before Ornstein could reach for his spear Smough picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down!! Right now!!" Ornstein growled.

"Last I checked I'm not one of your knights, so I don't have to listen to you. And I'm not going to play nurse for you either, so you are taking today off." Smough tightened his grip as the dragonslayer began thrashing around trying to get loose. Smough carried him out of the sanctuary, the royal sentinels standing guard were oblivious to the comical scene unfolding. "Stop fighting. You're acting like a child." Smough said as he crossed the annex. "Then put me down and leave me alone." Ornstein hissed.

Just as they turned the corner Artorias was walking by. The wolf knight came to a full stop and tilted his head quizzically. "Is everything alright?" His tone a mix of curiosity and concern. "Ornstein is sick." Smough said bluntly. "What?!" Artorias replied in surprise. "Gods, why did you have to tell him?" Ornstein grumbled under his breath. "He needs to take today off and rest." Smough said as Ornstein began squirming again.

"I can take care of him, I'm not busy today." Artorias said as he strapped his sword to his back. "Please do." Smough said as he let Ornstein go. Without waiting for reply the executioner departed, his heavy footsteps echoing loudly through the corridors. Ornstein trudged down the hall towards his room with the wolf knight in tow.

"You really aren't feeling well are you?" He asked quietly. "Is it that obvious?" Ornstein asked with a sigh. "Yes, you're barely standing upright, and you're swaying as you walk." Artorias answered. Once in Ornstein's room Artorias helped him out of his armor and neatly stacked it on its stand. Fetching a jar of water he placed it on his nightstand and made sure Ornstein got in bed. Artorias waited patiently until he was asleep before creeping out the door and locking it behind him.

...........................

"Something smells delicious." Ciaran said as she walked through the kitchen door. She couldn't help but smirk under her mask, Artorias stood in full armor with his sword on his back and a far too small apron around his waist. On the stove was a pot bubbling away, and on a table nearby was a tray with a cup and bowl waiting.

"It's for Ornstein, he's not feeling well so I'm looking after him today." Artorias replied. "I see. Well, good luck keeping him in bed, he's the worst workaholic in Lordran." Ciaran said as she walked into the pantry. "He only works so hard because his procrastination skills are legendary." Artorias snickered. A moment later Ciaran stepped out of the pantry with a pouch stuffed with supplies. "Going on a mission?" Artorias asked as he eyed her pitifully small bag. "Lord Gwyndolin requires the heads of a few troublesome sinners, I'll probably be back by tomorrow afternoon." She shrugged.

"Let me fix you some stew to take with you. I made plenty and it will be cold tonight." The wolf knight said as he reached for a thermos.

.......................

Ornstein woke from his nap feeling worse than earlier. He felt so drained, his chest ached, and he shuddered in disgust as he peeled his sweat drenched sheets away from his skin. Dragging himself from bed he began pulling the covers away and changed the bedding. Once that was done he got a clean pair of sleeping pants and went into his bathroom.

He had just turned on the water when he heard the door open. "Ornstein? I'm coming in, I have food for you."Artorias called softly. "I'm in here, I was about to wash up." Ornstein replied, his voice sounding hoarse. "Do you need any help?" Artorias asked hesitantly. "No, I'm fine." Ornstein replied quickly. "Alright. I'll be back to check on you shortly." The wolf knight almost sounded hurt by his reply. "Artorias." Ornstein called. "I'm sorry if I sound cross, I didn't intend to snap at you."

"It's okay, if you're turning down company in the shower I know you're really feeling unwell." Artorias said with a teasing tone. "Perhaps next time, but I control the temperature. You're mad for showering in ice water, I don't know how you stand it!!" Ornstein replied as he climbed into the bath. "I'm mad? The lava of Izalith is cold compared to when you shower!" Artorias fired back. Ornstein made an amused sound as Artorias placed his tray of food on the table.

Once Ornstein had bathed he dressed himself in his sleeping pants and sat down at the small table in his room. Artorias sat with him and made sure he ate, even though Ornstein kept insisting he wasn't terribly hungry. After that he tried to go back to sleep, but wound up staring at the ceiling for some time. When he gave up on sleep he grabbed a stack of reports he'd been working on the day before.

Just after dark he heard a knock on his door. Artorias stepped in wearing his pajamas and carrying a candle. Ornstein was hard at work writing reports and signing a few others. Artorias shook his head in disapproval, "Why am I not surprised? You don't know how to take it easy do you?" He said. "You know I hate resting when there's work to be done." Ornstein replied. "Then stop putting it off so you won't have you work your ass off!!" Artorias sighed. "I swear...." He grumbled.

"You get cranky when you're tired." Ornstein said as he began tucking papers away. "It's been a long day. Ciaran's out on a mission, your sick, and Smough is....being Smough." Artorias replied. "He is a cheeky prick sometimes....Well most of the time." Ornstein smirked. Moving over on the bed he pulled the covers down on the other side. "You may rest with me tonight, if you'd like?"

"That sounds lovely, just don't get me sick." Artorias smiled softly. Putting the candle on the nightstand Artorias climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. Ornstein cuddled up against his chest with a contented sigh. His skin felt like ice causing Artorias to shiver. "Now I see why you wanted company!! Why didn't you say you were cold?!!"

Ornstein only smirked faintly in reply.


End file.
